Object storage service provides stable, safe, efficient and highly-expandable cloud storage service, not only provides service directly to users but also provides strong support for higher-level services, and is a very important fundamental service in public cloud service. According to the object storage service, generally an object is classified into two portions for storage, namely, meta and data. Actual data of the object is stored in data, and meta information of the object and mapping to data are maintained in meta. In fact, deletion of the object is substantively deletion of meta and data mapped by it. Object storage provides highly reliable storage service to the user with high-specification server resources and a lower price level. Hence, how to ensure efficient use of server resources and reduce the demand for server resources is important content for lowering the costs and thereby achieving profits in cloud storage service.
In current technical solutions, a data deletion operation is generally direct deletion, i.e., after the user initiates an operation of deleting the object, mata and data of the object are directly deleted. However, this manner has the following drawbacks: 1) when the object is deleted, deletion logics are diverse and complicated; during processing, the deletion is apt to failure due to factors of the program itself or hardware so that a lot of garbage data that cannot be deleted forever occurs in the system such that the storage space is wasted seriously, consumption duration is long and the user's experience is undesirable; 2) as for the manner of directly deleting the meta and data of the object, if the user initiates a deletion request, a result can be returned to the user only after the system completes thorough clearing of all meta and data, so the whole procedure spends a longer time period; 3) a larger influence is exerted on the storage system on the whole; since the server resources are limited, if there are a lot of direct deletion operations, they will consume a lot of server resources so that the system does not have enough resources to provide the user with other more valuable operations such as uploading and downloading.